Vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid-electric vehicles (PHEVs), and full hybrid-electric vehicles (FHEVs) contain a traction battery assembly to act as an energy source for the vehicle. The traction battery may include components and systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. The traction battery may also include high voltage components.